


Some like it like that

by Eka_tudarynia



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eka_tudarynia/pseuds/Eka_tudarynia
Summary: This is a little story which comes after a Fix-it  I hasn't translated yet. That's why even this work contains a lot of mistakes (cause nobody has ever helped me with English). And so this is the little story about two lonely souls that had finally found each other. I know how you must feel after that but I don't even know how this idea had crossed my mind.





	Some like it like that

Continuation or if you want - the point.

The point is that Arthur while living alone, began slowly getting used to such way of living, and appreciate every moment of it. Therefore, when he returned to Nano by chance and some inconsistencies in the history of universal existence, he did not care for most of the burdensome incidents or troubles. He calmly cooked sandwiches and drank tea in the morning, sitting in an easy chair, trimmed with fringe. 

Random, who had suddenly became two years older because of the incident with the failure in a separate dimension, got an increase in salary (and intelligence, of course). She understood the essence of life a little more and preferred to focus on self-development. 

Trillian hasn't found anything interesting on Nano, but they had settled in a pretty remote area and created a small microclimate and conditions for an "enabling process of reproduction". 

Zaphod went on a journey to a distant planet to pick up Marvin. At the same time he certainly arranged a honeymoon with the Left Brain. 

And Ford considered himself superfluous in this company and again went to Nano, where one of his yachts was soon to arrive. One day, walking along the beach, waiting for the arrival of the purchase, he noticed Random. At first, he tried to ignore her, or at least pretended not to be focused on her presence at all. Although from the outside it looked even more suspicious, so Random decided to come and talk to him first. She didn't do it right away. She swam in circles a little in the and after that swam up to Ford. 

\- What are you waiting for?  
\- A delivery. So much time has passed, the yacht isn't quite large... And still nothing.  
\- Interesting. - said Random, and smiled.  
\- Fo-o-ord...  
\- What?  
\- Do you want to go swimming? 

The offer looked tempting. But Ford managed to hesitate even in such situation. He had mixed feelings, which could actually be as one, on his home planet. But only if it happened there - he would not have to think long. Fortunately or not, Random was quite patient and careful in many cases. Today, however, her patience has been tested several times, and at some point it ran out. 

\- Well, if you don't want to... 

\- No, wait. - Ford meditated for a couple of seconds and, taking a deep breath, continued, - Okay, I'll be right back. 

\- Don't forget where your towel is! 

\- You, too... - he grunted and disappeared into the bushes.

Five minutes later he came out of there in disguise and ran into the water. But this made Random a little less impressed than the stone, raised from the bottom, on which she admired. 

\- Look how carefully the work of Magratheans is done! I'd like to see it in the best conditions...  
\- Why am I not surprised? - Yeah, only few people may have noticed those Arthur's tendencies. Random threw a stone on a towel lying on the shore.  
\- Are you tired?  
\- You betcha. This work isn't only boring, but also won't let me get some rest, you know.  
\- I know. - said Ford, massaging her shoulders.  
\- What are you doing?  
\- Uh...  
\- Never mind, keep going. - the grimace of tension was gradually replaced by a satisfied grin on her face.  
\- Okay, - said Ford after 15 minutes of continuous massage, - What will we do?  
\- I have a couple of ideas.


End file.
